


Accidental Confessions

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [205]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Saruhiko paused, frozen before he could trip out his next retort to the predicted insult.





	Accidental Confessions

“Why did I ever fall in love with you?” Misaki demanded in sheer exasperation, right in the middle of their third angry, almost shouting match in a week.

Saruhiko paused, frozen before he could trip out his next retort to the predicted insult. Misaki was usually exactly that, predictable, and _should_ be pointing out right about now that Saruhiko had no actual high ground when it came to putting things away where the other thought they belonged.

Instead, he’d gone and said _that._

“Really,” Saruhiko finally said with a small huff under his breath and a smile he couldn’t help.


End file.
